cowaynehomesfandomcom-20200214-history
CoWayne Presidential Election of 2020
The CoWayne Presidential Election 2020 may possibly be the first Presidential Election to elect the community's first President. This election is not on-going because of the fact that this community does not exist yet. But there are speculations of who may run including Community Founder Donald Newton, his father Thomas Newton, Cousin and co-founder Christopher Osburn, and many more. Presidential Candidates *'Christopher Osburn'- Cousin of Donald Newton and Co-Founder of CoWayne *Donald Newton- Founder of CoWayne *Thomas Newton- Boeing Employee Vet and Father of Donald Newton *Daniel Sweeney- Former Stepfather of Donald Newton Chris.jpg|'Christopher Osburn' 002.JPG|Donald Newton Dad.jpg|Thomas Newton Dan.jpg|Daniel Sweeney Donald Newton, the founder of CoWayne, has said that he would not seek or campaign for the office but that he would not reject to having his name on ballot. Donald has said that if he obtains the required votes to be elected President that he wound not fail to serve the office he was voted into. Thomas Newton, Donald's father, has told Donald he would not run for President. He did not give a reason but Donald feels his father's decision to not run due to either how old he (Tom) will be in 2020 (his age being 57-58 in 2020) or he feels that his father believes that CoWayne will never exist or that his father is just not interested. But Donald feels that there's plenty of time for his father to change his mind and decide when the time comes. Christopher Osburn, Donald's cousin and Co-founder of CoWayne is the only candidate who has said he will run for President. Chris, very loyal to Donald, is willing to serve CoWayne however Donald asks for him to. Daniel Sweeney, former Stepfather of Donald Newton, is another candidate Donald trusts to run his community. But Dan says he has doubts due to his M.S. (multiple sclerosis). Vice Presidential Candidates *'Coda Lilly'- Cousin of Donald Newton and Christopher Osburn *Thomas 'Patrick' Newton Jr.- Brother of Donald Newton *Christopher Osburn- Co-Founder of CoWayne *Rolando Sosa- CoWayne Supporter *Daniel Sweeney- Former Stepfather of Donald Newton *Rick Wise- Second Cousin of Donald Newton and CoWayne Supporter Coda.jpg|'Coda Lilly' Chris.jpg|Christopher Osburn Pat.jpg|Patrick Newton RJ.jpg|Rolando Sosa Rick.jpg|Rick Wise Dan.jpg|Daniel Sweeney Coda Lilly is the front runner Vice President next to Christopher Osburn. Donald has talked to Coda about a possible Coda Lilly Vice Presidency for him. Also if Christopher Osburn does in fact become President, Coda is who he'll most likely choose to be his Vice President. Thomas 'Patrick' Newton Jr., the brother of Donald Newton, has been offered by Donald the Vice Presidency with the idea of a future Pat Newton Presidency. The older brother has never given an exact full answer but he liked the idea of managing the Games Unit because of his hard interest of video games. Although Donald has said he wouldn't seek the Presidency, he has made it known that if he were to become President that his cousin Christopher Osburn would be his top choice for the Vice Presidency. Rolando Sosa, a good friend of Donald's, has voiced his idea on becoming Vice President to either Donald Newton or Christopher Osburn if either one of them won the Presidency. Rick Wise, the second cousin of Donald Newton, is another candidate for the Vice Presidency. Donald has entertained the idea if Rick became Vice President that he, like Chris, could possibly become President. Daniel Sweeney is originally a candidate for President. But due to his M.S. illness he has doubts about running for President. So Donald has put him as a candidate for Vice President, something less stressful and less hard than the Presidency. Current Predictions Christopher Osburn is the only candidate for President of CoWayne that has announced he'll be running for President. The others such as Thomas Newton and Daniel Sweeney are possibly just speculated candidates who may not run at all. Donald Newton is not seeking but is willing to serve if elected. So, even though the community does not exist nor is the election on-going, the prediction is that Christopher Osburn may become the first President of CoWayne. Results Election History 2020 - 2025 - 2030 - 2035 - 2040